powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Butch (1998 TV series)
Butch is the black-haired, forest green-eyed member of The Rowdyruff Boys, dressed in moss green. He is Buttercup's counterpart. First Appearance Butch has short black bangs parted exactly like Buttercup's, with a small rectangular cowlick standing up in the back.His element is snails. Quotes: "Good thing we had those burritos for lunch. Heh-heh-heh-heh!", "What the...". Other Appearances After Butch was resurrected, he had taken on a new hair style, with his spikes pointing upward, versus the original single cowlick. He is still shown to be the most violent of his brothers, but now seems to directly take orders from the bossier Brick and agrees with him no matter what. In the episode "The Boys are Back in Town." Buttercup kissed him on the cheek, but instead of blowing Butch up, it simply made him grow bigger strong and tougher, thus causing him and his brothers to wreck havok on The Powerpuff Girls and Townsville. During the fight, Butch then put a snail on Bubbles. When she freaks out, Buttercup then flies over and punches Butch in the face. Due to the punch, Butch accidentally bites his tongue. When Brick and Boomer realize this, they start laughing and Butch shrinks in embarrassement. Seeing this, Blossom realizes that when their masculinity is threatened, they shrink in size. The girls do various things to embarrass them, and they are then defeated. In the episode "Bubble Boy," a more calmer side of Butch is shown, implying that the battle lust that Butch always seems to have only shows when he is around the Powerpuff Girls. He teases Boomer (Bubbles in disguise) and agrees with Brick's plans, but other than that, didn't show very violent tendencies. In the episode "The City of Clipsville" he and his brothers alongside the Powerpuff Girls, seem to be more like normal teenagers, even going as far as to have a slacker-ish attitude and he even drives an escalade, which the ditzy teenage Buttercup mistakes for an ecalator. Butch and his brothers also hold romantic interests in their counterparts to the point where they schedual dates with them. This episode was a clear parody of Powerpuff Girls fanfiction where the fans believe that the Rowdyruff Boys and the Powerpuff Girls are made for each other. His final appearance was in the episode" Custody Battle." HIM and Mojo were bickering over who was the most evil, but in actuality, was trying to best each other in a show of evil to find out who should be the father figure to the Rowdyruff Boys. The boys broke up the fight by saying that they don't care who is more evil, and the only evil thing that they care about is destroying the Powerpuff Girls, thus bringing HIM and Mojo to tears. Personality While all three boys love to cause havoc, Butch seems to enjoy it the most. Often, he'll be twitching just to get out and do anything destructive. In the "The Boys are Back in Town" he is seen acting like a mad dog whenever Brick announces a game. He is also a hyper-aggressive borderline psychotic, exceeding Buttercup in both bloodlust and rage. One difference between him and Buttercup is that he has no conscience whatsoever, where as she would occasionally apologize. He has a tendency to twitch when he gets particularly excited. Also In the episode Bubble Boy Butch is shown to be much more sane, meaning he is only his psychotic self when he is about to fight the girls. Also in the same episode he is shown to agree with Brick or back Brick up either verbally or silently, but mainly due to the fact that he and Brick seem to share more similarities than him and Boomer or Boomer and Brick. This is due to both of them having a very high bloodlust, though officially Butch's is slightly higher than Brick only because he is a borderline psychotic. Unique Abilities Butch has displayed the ability to create a force field of energy which absorbs beams and other energy attacks. He named this ability the "Energy Shield" and, like Boomer's baseball bat, it has not appeared since "The Boys are Back in Town." Powerpuff Girls Z Appearances In Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z Butch resembles a street gangman. He wears black windbreakers lined in Sacramento-green and skate shoes that increases his speed. Also, he tends to have an appearance with an swoop-style hairdo, covering one eye. He uses Powered Buttercup's Sock as a boomerang. Category:Characters Category:Villains